


Question Of A Lifetime

by klutzy_girl



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Families of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:08:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye is nervous about asking Coulson - the man she considers her father - to walk her down the aisle when she marries Ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question Of A Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own SHIELD and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

Although Skye knew she could talk to Coulson about anything, she was nervous about asking the man she considered her father to walk her down the aisle when she married Ward. She knew he wouldn’t reject her but the worry still bounced around her head. So she stalled by working on a new line of code for a while before deciding to finally bite the bullet and ask. She sat down on the bar stool and smiled at him. “What are you up to?”

“Trying to forget about the horrible day I had,” Coulson replied. He tipped his glass and sucked down the last of the whiskey.

She nearly faltered because she didn’t want to catch him at a bad time but Skye knew she shouldn’t put this off any further. “So you know I’m marrying Ward?” Skye nearly slapped herself for that stupid question.

His smile eased her distress. “Yeah, what is this about?” He honestly had no clue what she wanted to talk to him about but Coulson hoped she got the point soon.

“Funny story. My biological father is a bit of an ass so he’s not around anymore.” That was bit of an understatement but neither of them needed to say it.

Skye spun her stool around so she was facing him. She grabbed the bottle out of his hand and slammed it back down on the bar, ignoring his protests. “This is important. I love you, AC, and I think of you as my dad. Would you please walk me down the aisle?”

He teared up. “You want me to walk you down the aisle?”

“Yes,” she confirmed, suddenly alarmed at his reaction. “Are you feeling okay? Should I get you another drink?”

He waved off her concern. “No, I’m fine.” Coulson’s voice cracked and betrayed him, however, and he honestly didn’t have it in him to care. 

“You sure?” 

Coulson nodded. “It will be a honor and pleasure to take part in your wedding. Ward is a lucky man. And I love you too, Skye. You are my daughter in every way that matters.” He wanted to tell her that she could call him “Dad” but he didn’t want to seem too forward and scare her off. 

“Fuck,” she swore as she started crying. This is not what she intended to happen but it was too late now. They were already too far over the edge. Unfortunately, she also set off Coulson and they were two crying idiots at a bar together.

Trip took one look at them as he made his way across the room to get a drink himself and then proceeded to bolt because he didn’t want to deal with any of it. It was a good call.

“I think we need to lay off the alcohol.” Coulson stared at the bottle mournfully.

“I’m not even drunk so what’s my excuse? Anyway, I’m glad you agreed,” Skye told him once she finally pulled herself together. 

“It’s not a big deal,” Coulson lied.

“Still. Thanks … Dad.” Deciding to test it out loud felt weird but she found it fit him well. Especially since Coulson had practically adopted the entire team.

He beamed from ear to ear and kissed her forehead before departing the bar to head back to Melinda for the night. Coulson was thrilled his bad day had significantly improved since Skye decided to sit down at the bar next to him.

Meanwhile, Skye went back to Ward’s room and celebrated with him, especially after learning he finally asked Fitz to be his best man.

If Coulson had his way, Skye and Ward’s wedding would be the SHIELD event of the century. And it was something they all looked forward to.


End file.
